1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting devices and in particular to an articulated mounting device for use in mounting traffic light assemblies on poles or the like.
2. Prior Art
In the field of traffic light assemblies, a number of different ways of fastening the traffic light assembly to a vertical pole or to a generally horizontal mast are used. Brackets holding the traffic light have been fixed to vertical poles, for example, by stainless or galvanized steel bands applied by banding tools. Once fixed by this method, however, their position cannot be altered without actually severing the band, repositioning the bracket, and applying new banding. Another way to attach brackets for traffic lights is by using U-bolt assemblies. Therefore, to accommodate poles of different diameters, it is necessary to keep a considerable inventory of different-sized U-bolts. It is also necessary to keep a large inventory of different U-bolts for poles or masts which taper so as to allow the traffic light assembly to be located at any desired point on them. When a traffic light assembly has been mounted on a vertical pole or on a horizontal mast, it is common practice to aim the traffic light assembly or orient it for optimum visibility with respect to the on-coming traffic. Moreover, even when the installer has located the traffic light in one spot, a government inspector may later require it to be moved to a different place. When the light has been installed by steel bands as stated above, it is then necessary to sever the band and replace it. If U-bolts were used, a considerable amount of additional labor and possibly different sized U-bolts may be required to change the location of the traffic light assembly or adjust it to the proper angular (vertical) position. The weight of the traffic light assembly on a long horizontal mast often produces a torque effect resulting in displacement of the assembly from the proper vertical position.
It is therefore among the objects of the invention to provide a mounting means for traffic light assemblies, signs, etc., which can be easily modified in length to account for different diameters of poles or masts.
It is also among the objects of the present invention to provide an articulated mounting means for traffic light assemblies and the like which does not require the maintenance of a large inventory of different-sized U-bolts and which can be simply readjusted by an installer in the field should circumstances so require. Other objects of the invention will appear from perusal of the drawings and the specification which follows.